1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermal printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a thermal printer, there is known a thermal printer disclosed in Patent Document 1, for example. In the thermal printer disclosed in Patent Document 1 (JP 2000-318260 A), shaft bearings for bearing-supporting a platen roller are sandwiched between notches formed on main body frame side walls and lock arms, whereby the platen roller is mounted to the main body frame.
However, in the thermal printer described in Patent Document 1, there arises a problem in that, when the thermal paper placed (set) between the thermal head and the platen roller is pulled by excessive force for cutting, whereby the platen roller and the shaft bearings are moved to the side opposite to the supporting shaft, the platen roller and the shaft bearings turn (are released) in the direction of opening the lock arm to come off from the notches, thereby making the printing impossible afterward.